Dusk Owls
(I want to remake this warband to make it more lore friendly.) The Dusk Owls are a Chaos Space Marine renegade Warband that are Undivided mercenaries.Many of their members stem from their Warbands and even Renegades are often seen as a way of recruitment. While smaller and not as powerful as any of the Legions, the Dusk Owls are still a threat on a world by world basis. Their tactics are that they like to attack when their enemy is least prepared, and more importantly they place great empatheis on air assaults and much of their Warband are pilots. They are lead by the Tzeentchian Raptor, Samual Hyberson, but they're mostly an Undivided Warband, (until their leaders are involved.) History: The Dusk Owls came about around the planet of Siag during the time of the Tyranic Wars.It is believed sometime around the 12th Black Crusade that the planet was attacked by a Chaos fleet and this would lead to the rise of the Dusk Owls. Whether it was mutany on the side of Chaos, or perhaps the abductions of citizens during this raid is unknown, but what is known that eventually this Warband would form and become mercinaries and pirates for hire 'Tactical Doctrine' The Dusk Owls forgo direct assaults by using ground armor in favor of infantry based combat. Many a loyalist have fallen to their "dusk raids" before as they seem to strike their opponents during the night time, the 707th had to adapt to this via keeping better night patrols during the dusk hour of Siag.However Dusk Owls are known to take note of this and not raid the same instillation twice in the same way. They strike when their enemy least expects it and without mercy. During daytime on Siag however the Dusk Owls are known to partake in air strikes and air raids with their fleet of Hell Talons and other Chaos tainted aircraft.This is usually followed by ground forces such as squads of cultists and lower ranking Astartes that are more expendable in such daring assaults during the day. 'Organization' Sir Hyberson is the main head of the warband, he leads with a firm, and yet strangely flexible grasp in the warband. While he will not hesitate to slaughter any fool who dares to challenge his position he seems to be quite open minded to recruiting others from former renegade warbands, cults, and members of stranded loyalists and Chaos Legions located across the sector. 'Culture' The inner workings of the Dusk Owls is mixed and varies. Various members all serve either their own patron god or follow Chaos Undivided. Some members maintain small shreds of their humanity, such as Hyberson himself. While others are lost souls to the warp, (and commonly used as de facto canon fodder.) One particular that is favored by the Dusk Owls leader is the ability to pilot aircraft. Pilots, and hereteks that fly and maintain aircraft have somewhat of a level of prestige amongst the Dusk Owls and are known to be praised for their support in victory often by Hyberson himself.Hangers hidden around Siag are as treasured as any relic found within the warband and are guarded by only the most elite of members. To protect these aircraft holding facilities is somewhat of an honor amongst the Dusk Owls as well. Even simple heretics who can fly well maintain a level of importance over those who cannot, the life of a flyer is regarded highly by those in the Warband and pilots are treated as a precious resource to be cherished and preserved. In this, when a raid happens many victims are sought after to be capable of flying. Weapons, vehicles, and special forces of the Dusk Owls: *Thunderhawks *Thunderbolts *Lightings *Assault Raptor's *Doom Wings *Hell Talons *Hell Blades Advantages & Disadvantages Pros: *Friendly warband towards other warbands and traitor legions. They're basically sky pirates for hire.Excellent diplomacy options. *Vast airfleet and master pilots *Tzeentch heavy, expect a lot of Tzeentch based attacks *Chaos Undivided, they have most of the basics found in Chaos. *Large number of Chaos Raptors *Great nighttime operations *They can come from most other warbands and legions *Stable leadership with Sir Hyberson Cons: *Adiquate ground fighters, but nothing compared to more ground oriented warbands and legions *Being mercinaries, you can expect a doublecross or two. *Even though they're Undivided, they're Tzeentch heavy. Meaning Plague Marines and Noise Marines are a little out of place. *Anti-aircraft weaponry is devistating towards them. Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries and Renegades Category:Chaos Undivided